Vegeta
Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 4-C ''' Name: Vegeta, Prince of Saiya-jins (or Saiyans) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien/Saiya-jin (Saiyan in the English Adaptations) Age: Around 60 by the end of the series Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, flight, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, incredible willpower (was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), the ability to move in gravity hundreds of times greater than the Earth’s, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively, and offensively, energy sensing, can transform to increase his power even further (either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, the ability to self-destruct Weaknesses: Can’t survive in the vacuum of space, dangerous overconfidence, prone to letting his pride override his common sense Destructive Capacity: At least '''Planet Level+ (superior to Piccolo, who blew up the moon with energy nearing planet level) | Planet Level+ | At least Large Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level+, likely higher | Possibly Small Star Level+, likely higher (became stronger than Buu Saga Goku, was able to both damage and knock Bills off his feet when he was enraged as SSJ2, something neither Gotenks nor Ultimate Gohan managed to do) | Star Level+ Range: '''At least '''Planetary | At least Planetary | Low Stellar | At least Low Stellar | Stellar Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (High Triple Digits) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple Digits) | Sub-Relativistic+ '''with '''Relativistic '''reaction time | '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''with '''Relativistic reaction time | Relativistic+(Superior to Gotenks SSJ) Striking Strength: At least Class NJ in base, Class NJ+ in Oozaru form (superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | At least Class XJ | At least Class XKJ+ | Class XMJ (superior to the Kaioshin who could kill Frieza with one blow) | At least Class XMJ+ (superior to Goku in Buu Saga and capable to harm a bit Bills) Standard Equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He worns the Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Super Saiya-jin (Saiyan) '''Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiya-jin race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiya-jin form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiya-jin 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiya-jin) and 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 2). Vegeta can use all of these transformations up to Super Saiya-jin 2. '-Oozaru:' A transformation into a giant ape that takes place under a full moon increases his speed, strength and hearing. -'''Big Bang Attack:' A concentrated sphere of ki shot from the palm of the hand that causes massive damage upon impact. '-Final Flash:' The strongest offensive ki technique that Vegeta developed; it similar in use to Goku's Kamehameha or his surpassed technique, Galick Gun. The attack sends out a concentrated beam of Ki, capable of destroying planets and exploding on impact with its target. '-Gyarikku Ho (Galick Gun):' An attack with a charge time which allows Vegeta to focus his ki into his hands and generate to it's highest peak, then is unleashed as a blast, can destroy a planet with a direct hit (Freeza arc and onward). '-Super Energy Wave Volley: '''Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. '-Final Explosion: A suicide attack used by Majin Vegeta where he expels all energy from his body in an omnidirectional country-scale AoE blast. It left thunderstorms in its aftermath and turned Vegeta into stone. Battles '''Notable Victories: '-Kakashi (Naruto) - Kakashi Profile -Jotaro Kujo (JJBA) - Jotaro Profile -Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Sensui Profile -Mewtwo (Pokemon) - Mewtwo Profile'' Notable OBD Losses: '''-Bellcross (Heroic Age) - Bellcross Profile (this was Oozaru Saiyan Saga Vegeta) -Gemini Saga (Saint Seiya) - Saga Profile -Professor Xavier (Marvel Comics) - Xavier Profile'' Other Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods Category:Character Category:Dragonball Category:Anime/Manga Character